User talk:Bunnyjoke
RE: Okay man. Good luck. If you need my help, you can ask ;) -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 19:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw your new avatar a few minutes ago. GREAT! finally someone creative :) What do you think about mine? -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 16:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Still making stupid small talk I'm fine, how are you? :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 04:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) No stupid small talks? + new promotion type Hey man. No "small, stupid talks" today? Anyway, I thought about a new way to make a promotion request. SOMETHING BADASS! I'll talk to you later. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 11:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...I'm still working about that, and I guess we would use that later - when this wiki will be more active!. Listen, I have a school trip between 28.2-1.3, so I need that you would look after the wiki. OK? -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 05:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, it is :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) GTAWiki I don't really know you from GTAWiki because there was a long time (about 1year) between my first edit and when I became a regular. When I became a regular, half of everyone had gone to Grand Theft Wiki anyway in Oasis. I became patrolled of GTAWiki about a month ago also. Thanks for voting forms promotion. :) Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 23:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wow! I remember you! Thanks for that. Lol. It's all coming back now. Haha. I remember that was when I was new and nooby and had no idea at all about the features of the wiki. :D Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 00:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Id just like to say thanks for voting for me in the promotions. It means a lot to me. ;) I promise to add info and create pages on everything. Ttys Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 04:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) New Template Yo, what do you think about the new Bureaucrat template I've made. See it on my page. Chat If you are now active, go to chat. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 16:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's nice, I like it :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 19:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I really liked one of you former signatures, when you wrote "Dying to talk to me?". XD -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 19:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeh, your new template is awesome but why "personal snadbox" instand "snadbox"? As for the request, not yet, I hate being the final vote... -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :XD Glad you like it. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) eBay -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Haha :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Request Thanks for your vote and comments about me. I know that I did not regret of the decision I make for this. Maybe if I edit a lot more and contribute everyday, someday you might accept me as an admin. Then again thank you very much. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Niko's background What do you think about Niko Bellic's background? I wrote it all by myself. As for now, it is the main work for me here, after I will donr with that page, I'm moving to Toni Cipriani. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : =D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC)